


Hard Bargain

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BAMF Hino Rei, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, F/M, Priestess Hino Rei, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sailor Mars tried to arrive in time to stop Ciel's deal, but she failed. Sebastian offered her a bargain, stay and try to purify Ciel's soul. If she fails, Rei belongs to the demon.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Sebastian Michaelis
Kudos: 1





	Hard Bargain

Sailor Mars appeared in a horrible place.

“Ah priestess.” The demon looked up at her. “You are too late.”

“Tell that to my flames!” Mars cried. “MARS FLAME SNIPER!”

He brushed them aside. “Without the Ginzuisho to back you up, you are nothing.”

“Sebastian, get rid of her.” The dead eyed boy said.

“You heard my young master.” Sebastian grabbed her by the throat.

Mars burned brightly, her purifying flames stinging the demon until he dropped her.

“Young Master I am afraid I cannot defeat this one.” Sebastian admitted. “Too pure.”

Mars spat blood, back in her priestess form.

“Then bring her. But do not allow her to escape.” The boy had strength in his voice despite his appearance.

“You fool!” Rei yelled. “I was trying to save you!”

“Did I ask for that?” The boy shot back. “I already made my choice.”

“But your soul...”

“By all means priestess.” Sebastian said. “Come along with us. Perhaps you can purify my Young Master’s soul, and make it unpalatable for me. But if you cannot...” he lifted her chin. “You and your powers belong to me.”

With no princess to serve, Rei had no choice but to stay here and try to save this lost child.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I accept your challenge.” Rei said. “In the name of Mars, I chastise you!”


End file.
